The Last Page
by Analicious
Summary: Pertemuan keduanya dengan Kuroko Tetsuya, dalam wujud berbeda. Akankah Akashi merubah pemikirannya?/'senang bertemu denganmu, Sei-kun'/'kalau begitu, kita sama. kau tak sendirian'


Untuk pertama kali, Akashi menemuinya.

Wajah manis berbingkai surai biru muda sepanjang punggung itu terikat dengan rapi, menyisakan beberapa helai tipis yang mempermanis wajahnya. Tubuhnya yang begitu pendek membuatnya semakin menggemaskan karena senyumnya yang tak kunjung hilang itu.

Senyum yang amat Akashi rindukan.

"…"

Apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba hening begini?

"Tetsuya?"

Akashi belum menyadarinya.

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum, menyembunyikan buku kecil dan pensil tumpul yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana untuk berkomunikasi itu.

Ada satu jeritan kecil yang menyentak langsung di hatinya.

Kuroko Tetsuya, benar-benar ingin menyapa pemuda tampan dengan iris multiwarna itu.

Namun–

_Senang bertemu denganmu, Sei-kun._

–mulutnya tak mengeluarkan suara apa pun.

**~o0o~**

**The Last Page**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, GS (Kuroko T.), dll.**

**~o0o~**

Baru pertama kali ini seorang Akashi Seijuuro merasa sangat bosan dengan pelajaran fisika, pelajaran berlogika yang amat digemarinya.

Sedaritadi, ia hanya memandang ke meja tulisnya dengan pandangan kosong dengan tangan yang tak henti-hentinya menghentakkan pulpennya ke atas meja. Mata heterokromiknya sama sekali tak fokus pada pelajaran yang disampaikan oleh sang guru. Namun, Akashi tetaplah Akashi. Ia sudah membaca semua pokok pelajaran yang akan diajarkan hari ini–terutama fisika–dan sudah cukup siap untuk teguran jika tertangkap basah sedang tidak fokus dengan pelajaran.

Kebetulan, posisi duduknya berada tepat di dekat jendela kelas, yang menghadap lapangan sekolah yang begitu lapang. Itu memudahkannya untuk mengalihkan kepenatan dan kebosanannya, karena sejak tadi matanya memang tak lelah untuk menoleh ke samping.

"Haaaah…"

Entah sudah keberapa kali ia mengembuskan napasnya. Raut wajah yang tampak kecewa itu tercetak jelas di wajahnya, dan itu tampak ajaib ketika Akashi bisa memperlihatkan kemurungannya di tempat umum.

_Apa ia membenciku?_

Lagi-lagi, pertanyaan yang entah ia tujukan pada siapa itu terus mengambang di atas beban pikirannya.

_Tapi kenapa? Apa salahku?_

Pemuda itu meraih pulpennya yang jatuh ke lantai, kemudian menaruhnya dengan posisi horizontal di atas mejanya.

_Aku bahkan tak pernah dekat dengannya…_

Tangannya bergulir mengguling-gulingkan pulpennya dengan malas di atas meja. Beberapa anak mulai memperhatikannya, merasa ada kejanggalan dengan sikap Akashi yang tidak fokus kali ini.

Detik berikutnya, benda berbentuk gemuk itu kembali jatuh ke atas permukaan lantai.

_Apa arti senyumannya tadi?_

**~o0o~**

Selepas sekolah, pemuda berambut merah pekat itu segera membereskan alat-alat tulisnya dan bergegas ke luar kelas.

"Akashi-_kun_!"

Suara manis nan centil itu membuat Akashi memutar bola matanya, menemui wajah ceria seorang gadis cantik yang kini menyejajarkan diri di sampingnya. "Aku boleh ikut bersamamu?"

"Aku mau pulang, Momoi-_san_."

"Aku juga! Kita kan arahnya sama, Akashi-_kun_!"

Akashi menghela napas. Sejujurnya, ia sama sekali tak ingin pergi dengan siapa-siapa. Ia ingin berjalan pulang sendiri seraya memikirkan kejanggalan sikap orang yang ditemuinya tadi pagi itu. Namun, melihat jumlah siswa SMU Rakuzan yang semakin sedikit, memutuskannya untuk mengikutkan Momoi bersamanya. Meskipun tipe yang terlihat psikopat, Akashi bukanlah pemuda yang tega membiarkan gadis semacam Momoi untuk tinggal sendirian di sekolah.

"Akashi-_kun_."

"Apa?"

"Tadi kau kenapa? Sampai jam terakhir, Akashi-_kun_ sama sekali tidak fokus! Bukannya Akashi-_kun_ suka pelajaran fisika?"

Akashi melirik Momoi yang tampak sedikit cemas, dan mulai memahami kenapa gadis ini mau ikut bersamanya. Pasti gadis ini akan mulai mengomelinya tentang macam-macam kalau sudah merasa ada yang aneh dengannya. "Tidak ada," jawabnya santai, seraya menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan lebih cepat dari Momoi. "Eh, tunggu!" seru Momoi seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya, seraya berjalan cepat menyeimbangkan dengan Akashi.

"Akashi-_kun_ kenapa, sih? Kalau memang ada masalah, cerita saja! Kita kan bersama nggak dua-satu hari!" seru Momoi yang mulai kewalahan, yang membuat manik kuning dan merah itu menatap Momoi dengan serius.

Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali berjalan dengan tenang. Mulutnya sempat ragu ketika akan menanyakan suatu hal, hingga akhirnya pertanyaan itu sukses lepas dari mulutnya.

"Kau tahu kepindahan Tetsuya kesini?"

Akashi sempat mematung melihat perubahan air muka Momoi yang begitu cepat. Gadis itu menatap Akashi tanpa ekspresi, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya. "Akashi-_kun_ sudah tahu, ya?"

"Tahu apa?"

"Itu… Kuroko-_chan_…"

Ucapan Momoi yang tergagap itu membuat Akashi mendengus. Ia paling benci jika sudah mendengar penuturan tidak jelas begini dari Momoi. Pasti, ujung-ujungnya gadis itu malah jadi gagu dan sulit menjelaskan apapun untuknya. "Aku takkan memahami apapun kalau bicaramu begitu, Nona Satsuki."

Gadis itu menggaruk-garuk tengkuk lehernya. "Me-memangnya… Ak-Akashi-_kun_ benar-benar t-tak tah-tahu?" tanyanya yang semakin kegugupan.

"Tidak. Tahu apa?" ulang Akashi.

Pemuda itu sengaja melunakkan tatapannya agar Momoi mampu berbicara dengan jelas tentang sesuatu mengenai Tetsuya yang diketahuinya. Tapi, sia-sia. Gadis itu malah diam seribu bahasa dan menunduk. "Momoi. Bicara jangan setengah-setengah!" seru Akashi yang mulai kesal.

"_Ano_… Akashi-_kun _ng-nggak bakal marah, kan? Akashi-_kun _nggak ak-akan mem-membenci Kuroko-_chan_?"

"Aku bahkan tak terlalu dekat dengannya."

Momoi mendongakkan wajahnya, memberanikan dirinya bersitatap dengan pemuda beriris dua warna itu. Ia belum berani membicarakan ini, terlebih di hadapan pemuda itu.

"Ku-Kuroko-_chan _it-itu…"

Akashi tetap sabar menunggu.

"Di-dia… bi-bisu."

Akashi terpaku. Seakan ada sesuatu yang menghentakkannya begitu kencang, yang tiba-tiba membuatnya hening untuk waktu cukup lama.

_Apa?_

"Jangan bercanda, Momoi."

_Sejak kapan ia bisu?_

**~o0o~**

'_Aku bertemu Akashi-kun. Rasanya senang sekali.'_

Ia terkikik geli. Usai menuliskan kalimat itu, ia merobek lembaran buku mungil itu dan memperlihatkan pada sosok di hadapannya.

Sosok yang tetap mematung dan membisu. Sama dengannya.

'_Kau tahu? Akashi-kun semakin tampan dan gagah. Aku makin menyukainya.'_

Ia kembali merobek halaman yang baru ditulisinya itu, kemudian menunjukkannya pada sosok yang tetap membisu di depannya.

'_Tapi aku takut, Akashi-kun akan menganggapku sombong...'_

Sejenak, ia terdiam setelah menulis kalimat tersebut. Senyumnya memudar, kemudian ia kembali menunjukkan lembaran itu dengan raut wajah cukup kecewa. Dipaksakannya senyumnya yang begitu manis dan menggemaskan itu, namun tak lama kemudian ia menunduk dalam. Halaman kertasnya ia jatuhkan dengan sengaja, sementara kedua tangannya memegang buku mungil dan pensilnya dengan erat.

_Bodoh sekali… aku tak bisa menyapanya…_

Ia tersenyum kecil. Senyum yang menyimpan begitu banyak penderitaan, tapi juga tak sedikit menerima banyak kebahagiaan. Namun, sayang sekali, kebahagiaan itu mulai terkuras habis dengan penderitaannya. Terutama karena kekurangannya yang terlihat hina ini.

_Padahal dia di depanku… dia mengucapkan namaku… dia mengingatku!_

Ia tertawa kecil. Manik biru mudanya mulai berair, tubuhnya mulai lemas dan letih. Rasanya, Tuhan benar-benar tak berhenti memberinya cobaan. Seperti apa lagi cobaan yang akan diterimanya besok?

_Kalau aku sama sekali tak bisa melakukan apapun… kenapa kau masih membuatku hidup?_

Perih. Ia menghapus air matanya, kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dengan senyum manisnya. Wajah manis itu kini tampak berantakan, dengan kantung mata yang semakin tebal menghiasi paras cantiknya.

_Kenapa Dia tak membunuhku, ya?_

Ia memandang sosok yang terus membisu di hadapannya. Sosok yang paling setia menemaninya.

Ia meraihnya, memeluknya dengan begitu erat.

_Apa sampai mati aku hanya bisa berteman dengan boneka?_

Menyalurkan kehangatan bagi boneka tuanya yang sejak dulu terus merasa kedinginan.

**~o0o~**

Untuk kedua kalinya, dua pasang iris indah itu kembali bersibaku.

Pemuda itu sengaja menghampiri putri manis yang kebetulan sedang sendirian di atas atap sekolah. Tatapannya begitu datar, santai, namun tampak tegas dan bijaksana seperti biasanya.

Gadis itu tetap membisu. Lengkungan ke bawah yang menggemaskan itu sukses menghapus jeritan hatinya. Jeritan pilunya yang meminta Tuhan memberikan sedikit keajaiban agar ia bisa berbicara pada sosok yang paling dikaguminya itu. Sejak dulu hingga nanti. Ingin rasanya ia mengucapkan 'hai', 'apa kabar?', dan begitu banyak hal yang ingin ia ceritakan. Tapi, kekurangannya itu memaksanya untuk terus terdiam.

_Apa kabarmu, Seijuuro-kun?_

"Kau tak bilang akan kemari."

Suara tegas itu membuat Kuroko tertegun. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya begitu erat, menyatukannya dibalik tubuh kurus nan pendek itu. Akashi terus menatapnya dengan serius. "Momoi-_san _merindukanmu."

_Aku juga, Sei-kun._

Akashi terdiam sejenak. Ia berjalan mendekati pagar atap SMU Rakuzan, kemudian duduk di depan pagar tersebut. Kuroko tetap bergeming, yang membuat Akashi mendengus. "Cepat kemari!" serunya kesal, yang membuat Kuroko mengekor cepat-cepat.

"Katakan sesuatu padaku."

_Kau ingin menghinaku, ya? Hihihi._

Akashi melirik buku kecil di tangan Kuroko. "Dengan itu," ucapnya, seraya menaikkan alisnya seraya menatap buku kecil milik Kuroko. Ia terkekeh kecil, yang membuat Kuroko tertegun. "Lucu sekali, kan, Tuhan bisa tiba-tiba membuatmu bicara begitu kuajak begini."

Kuroko meraih pensilnya, kemudian menuliskan kalimat yang tidak begitu rumit untuk teman satu SMP-nya.

'_Apa kabar, Seijuuro-kun?'_

"Aku baik."

'_Hn. Aku senang mendengarnya.'_

Akashi benci ketika harus terlibat perbincangan yang membosankan begini. "Kenapa kau pindah?" pertanyaan _to the point _itu membuat Kuroko bungkam. Akashi menatap Kuroko, yang sedang menuliskan begitu banyak hal di atas kertas buku mungilnya. Matanya menoleh ke atas langit, kawanan awan putih yang berarak begitu indah di atasnya, yang terlihat manis bagaikan permen kapas.

Ketika matanya menoleh pada kertas yang dilampirkan Kuroko, ia terpaku. Ia membacanya berulang kali, hingga merasa lengannya terkepal.

'_Aku kecelakaan. Pita suaraku rusak parah. Seirin menganggapku payah, katanya aku tak pantas menjadi manajer. Semua di Seirin membenciku, aku tak tahu kenapa. Mungkin karena bisuku, hihi. Aku dipindahkan pamanku ke Rakuzan, orang tuaku pergi entah kemana setelah tahu aku bisu. Tapi semuanya tetap tak berubah. Beruntung ada Momoi-chan, dia baik sekali, lho! Hehe, aku suka semuanya. Semuanya baik.'_

_Baik? Orang baik macam apa yang membencimu?_

Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis mungil itu. Detik berikutnya, tubuhnya terasa merinding.

Senyuman itu. Sama seperti saat-saat SMP dulu. Senyum manis dan menggemaskan yang banyak menarik perhatian kaum Adam di waktu SMP. Akashi benar-benar bingung. Kekurangan seperti bisu saja bisa menurunkan kualitas Kuroko di hadapan teman-temannya. Ia menelan ludah. Begitu menyakitkan ketika suara kita direbut begitu saja sebelum kita belum benar-benar mengucapkan semua kalimat yang ingin kita utarakan pada semua orang.

Akashi mendengus. Ia bangkit, sebelum tiba-tiba tangannya ditahan oleh Kuroko.

'_Kenapa kau melakukan ini?'_

Akashi terdiam. Bibirnya ingin mengucapkan beberapa kalimat, namun anehnya kalimat itu malah tergantikan oleh kalimat yang ia sendiri tak menduganya.

"Ini suruhan Momoi-_san_, biar kau ceria. Itu saja."

Ada penyesalan yang begitu berat di hati Akashi, melihat gadis itu melepas pegangan tangan Akashi, dengan raut wajah datar. Akashi mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ingin rasanya ia meninju wajahnya sendiri dan berteriak kenapa ia bisa berkata kalimat seperti itu. Namun, mulutnya kembali dibuat bungkam, melihat raut wajah Kuroko yang berubah begitu cepat.

Senyum manisnya itu, membuat penyesalan Akashi semakin bertumpuk.

Oh tidak. Apa yang kau lakukan pada ciptaan Tuhan yang lemah ini, Tuan Seijuuro?

_**TENG… TENG…**_

"Aku harus ke kelas."

Akashi sudah memalingkan wajah dan meninggalkan gadis mungil itu, tepat sebelum ia sempat menunjukkan lembaran terakhir buku mungilnya.

'_Terima kasih, Seijuuro-kun.'_

**~o0o~**

"Apa-apaan, sih? Kok Akashi-_kun _bilang begitu!?" tandas Momoi dengan segenap kekesalan yang membuncah, yang tanpa takut menghentakkan tangannya dengan kasar di atas meja Akashi. Pemuda itu tak melawan, ia lebih memilih mengalihkan perhatiannya pada lapangan olahraga yang begitu lapang dan luas tepat di hadapannya. Omelan Momoi yang tak kenal titik koma itu seakan masuk kuping kanan keluar kuping kiri.

"AKASHI-_KUN_, DENGARKAN AKU!" teriak Momoi, yang spontan membuat sepasang teman itu menjadi sorotan kelas.

Beberapa ada yang cekikikan, sementara yang lainnya tertawa kecil melihat sikap Momoi yang selalu kekanak-kanakan di hadapan sahabat lelakinya itu.

Momoi duduk di bangku di depan Akashi, kemudian menghela napas panjang. "Akashi-_kun_, kumohon. Kuroko-_chan_ benar-benar butuh semangat, kenapa kau malah berkata begitu? Aku memang memintamu memberikan semangat pada Kuroko-_chan_, tapi aku tak memaksamu, kok! Itu kemauanmu kan, bukan atas bujukanku?" ucap Momoi panjang lebar, yang membuat pemuda di hadapannya semakin jengah. Gadis itu bisa merasakan Akashi yang bergerak kurang nyaman di depannya, yang kian membuatnya menelan bulat-bulat emosinya.

Ketika amarahnya mulai mereda, gadis itu cemberut berat. "Aku tahu Akashi-_kun_ memang tipe antisosial yang sama parahnya dengan Midorima-_kun_, tapi tidak harus begitu juga pada Kuroko-_chan_, kan?" ucapnya, seraya bangkit dan berjalan keluar entah kemana.

Menyisakan Akashi yang terus meratapi penyesalannya.

**~o0o~**

'_Kau bisa duduk agar aku bisa melihat papan tulis, Riko-san?'_

Gadis berambut cokelat yang kebetulan menyadari halaman kertas yang ditunjukkan Kuroko padanya, tersenyum kecil. Mulutnya membentuk seringai halus yang membuat perasaan Kuroko mulai tidak enak. Gadis itu bangkit dari mejanya, kemudian duduk dengan posisi yang kembali membuat Kuroko merasa mulai jengah. "Tuh, kau bisa lihat ke depan, kan? Makanya, kalau pendek jangan keterlaluan!" ucapnya, yang disambut dengan tawa hina yang sudah terlalu biasa Kuroko lewati.

Gadis itu memutuskan untuk bangkit, seraya membaca tulisan yang sengaja ditulis Aida padanya. Ketua kelas yang tidak terlalu menyukainya itu memang suka membuatnya kesulitan, apalagi melihatnya sedang menahan tangis. Makanya, Kuroko selalu berusaha tersenyum agar tidak di-_bully _lagi.

Setelah beberapa kalimat bisa terbaca, gadis itu kembali menurunkan tubuhnya–

_**BRUK!**_

–ah, harusnya Kuroko menyadari hal itu.

Aida tak mungkin berhenti membuatnya kesal. Ia harusnya sadar, kursinya tadi sempat ditarik saat ia sedang mencerna kalimat-kalimat yang ditulis dengan ukuran begitu mungil di papan tulis.

"YAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Tawa yang membahana di kelas itu memaksa Kuroko untuk menahan malunya.

Ia menarik kursi yang ditahan teman Aida di belakang, yang langsung direbut balik oleh Aida. Ia menduduki bangku itu, seraya menengadahkan tangan kanannya di depan Kuroko. "Pajak dulu, pajak dulu."

Kuroko terpaku. Ia mencoba mengambil bangku lain, namun sialnya, bangku itu juga ditahan oleh anak lainnya.

Ia sama sekali tak punya kawan yang bersedia membantunya di sini. Semuanya membencinya, menganggapnya begitu rendahan.

_Aku hanya ingin hidup tenang, kumohon._

_**Sreeeek!**_

Suara pintu kelas yang dibuka itu, membuat semua murid menahan tawa mereka dan terdiam.

Untuk sesaat, semuanya membeku melihat siapa yang memasuki ruang kelas itu.

Bukan. Sosok itu bukanlah guru yang akan membuat mereka mati gaya setelah berhasil membuat Kuroko kesal setengah mati itu. Dan–hei, Kuroko tak pernah kesal pada mereka!

Kuroko terpaku. Posisinya yang tengah terduduk di lantai kelas membuatnya malu setengah mati melihat siapa yang memasuki ruang kelasnya.

Pemuda tegap itu membawa porsi buku yang cukup banyak, kemudian menaruhnya di atas meja. Ia menatap seantero kelas XI-C yang sedang terpaku itu. "Ojima-_sensei_ tidak akan mengajar hari ini, ibunya sedang sakit. Jadi tenanglah sedikit, kelasku terganggu akan suara kalian, tahu."

Pemuda beriris heterokromiknya itu menatap Kuroko sekilas, kemudian segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu kelas. "Jangan lupa bagikan buku di atas meja itu."

Begitu pintu kelas tertutup, jeritan-jeritan kagum itu membuat telinga Kuroko memanas.

"AAAAAA! Pangeran AKASHI SEIJUURO KEMARI AAAAA!"

"Haaaaaa~ Dia tampan sekali~!"

"Dia tak setinggi Kiyoshi-_senpai_, tapi gagah sekaliiiiii~!"

Kuroko memilih bungkam, kemudian menarik bangkunya yang lengah oleh pengawasan Aida, kemudian duduk dan menyelesaikan kegiatan mencatatnya. Diantara para penghuni kelas itu, mungkin hanya dia satu-satunya yang mencatat apa yang ditulis Aida di papan tulis. Tulisan sang Ketua Kelas begitu kecil dan menyakitkan mata, terlebih ada beberapa yang sengaja diplesetkan untuk membuat sesat pembacanya. Kecuali Kuroko tentunya.

Namun, satu catatan kecil yang sempat ditulisnya sebelum kembali memperhatikan pelajaran yang sedang kosong itu membuatnya tersenyum kecil.

'_Kau menolongku di saat aku tengah kesusahan, itulah alasan utama aku menyukaimu sejak dulu, Sei-kun.'_

**~o0o~**

"_**Aaaah!"**_

_**Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri sejak tadi. Sudah hampir setengah jam dirinya berada di perpustakaan, mencari buku penting yang harus segera dirangkumnya sebelum pelajaran fisika yang diajari oleh guru super galak itu kembali dimulai. Ia memandang jam dinding di depan pintu perpustakaan. Sepuluh menit sebelum bel masuk berkumandang.**_

"_**Ayolah, mana sih, buku kumpulan rumus itu? Apa sudah diambil anak lain? Bodoh sekali sih, kau baru kemari sekarang!" rutuk gadis bersurai biru muda itu, seraya terus menelusuri rangkaian buku-buku dengan judul yang membuat matanya berputar-putar tak karuan itu. Padahal, setahunya, jumlah buku rumus fisika super tebal yang disediakan perpustakaan ada lebih dari dua puluh, dan kenapa semuanya ludes ketika ia sungguh membutuhkannya?**_

'_**Apa aku harus minta ke–ah, jangan berharap dulu sebelum kau menemukannya, Tetsubaka!'**_

_**Ia mendengus. Lagi-lagi, nama pemuda tampan yang jago fisika itu terus terngiang di pikirannya. Nama pelajaran yang paling dibencinya itu, juga mengingatkannya akan sosok tampan dan misterius yang sudah disukainya sejak lama itu.**_

"_**Tetsuya?"**_

_**Suara itu membuat sang pemilik nama terantuk rak buku yang ujungnya berdiri tepat di sampingnya, membuatnya mengaduh sejenak. **_

_**Ketika bola matanya terbuka, ia terpaku melihat sosok bermata dwiwarna yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan santai namun misterius itu. Rona merah langsung membuncah membanjiri pipi manis yang menggemaskan itu. "Ah, Seijuuro-kun? Kenapa kau di-di sini?" tanyanya heran.**_

_**Ia mengangkat buku rumus fisika yang tengah dicari-cari sejak tadi, yang membuatnya tersentak sejenak. "Aku mau mengembalikan ini. Kau butuh ini?"**_

"_**A-ah… i-iya."**_

_**Akashi mendaratkan buku itu dengan mulus di atas kepala Kuroko, yang sekali lagi membuat gadis manis itu mengaduh. Pemuda itu terkekeh geli. "Kau lucu sekali waktu sedang kesakitan begitu."**_

"_**Ke-kejam!" seru Kuroko dengan wajah memerah, yang membuat Akashi tersenyum kecil kemudian membalikkan badannya.**_

_**Iris kuning dan merah itu melirik jam dinding di perpustakaan. "Cepatlah. Lima menit lagi bel berbunyi."**_

"_**A-ah, iya!"**_

_**Kuroko tersenyum kecil. Ada rasa senang yang tiba-tiba membuatnya ingin melonjak kegirangan, seperti ada kupu-kupu yang tengah terbang dalam perutnya.**_

_**Itulah. Pertama kalinya ia berkomunikasi dengan sosok yang dikaguminya diam-diam itu…**_

**~o0o~**

"Kuroko-_chan_, maafkan Akashi-_kun_, ya…"

Momoi merasa sangat bersalah akan apa yang Akashi katakan pada Kuroko tempo hari. Namun, yang dimintai maaf hanya tersenyum kalem, seraya mengibas-kibaskan tangannya dan mengangkat bahu Momoi yang sedang membungkuk begitu dalamnya. Ia mengangguk dengan wajah manisnya, seolah berkata _'aku-mengerti-kok'_.

"Kalau Akashi-_kun_ berbuat yang tidak-tidak, bilang saja padaku! Biar kutinju dia sampai babak belur! Hah! Aku nggak takut kok, sama si Tukang Gunting itu!" seru Momoi dengan tegas, yang membuat Kuroko tersenyum geli melihatnya.

Ia menulis sesuatu di buku mungilnya, yang membuat Momoi tersenyum seraya mengangguk senang.

'_Terima kasih, Momoi-chan.'_

Momoi memandang sekelilingnya. Kebetulan, ia mengajak Kuroko berbicara di atap sekolah. Saat yang tepat untuk menanyakan hal ini.

"Um, Kuroko-_chan_."

Kuroko memasang ekspresi penasaran, yang membuat Momoi hampir mati karena keluguannya yang imut itu.

"Kuroko-_chan_ masih betah menyukai Akashi-_kun_. Aku memang janji akan selalu membantu menyatukan kalian, tapi kalau melihat sikap Akashibaka, aku jadi tak tega padamu! Jadi, lebih baik lupakan Akashi-_kun_, ya? Aku yakin, cowok yang lebih baik dari Akashi itu sangaaaaaaaaaaaat banyak!" ucap Momoi yang mulai bawel, yang ditanggapi dengan senyum kalem Kuroko.

_Ah, andai kau tahu sebesar apa rasa sukaku padanya, Momoi-chan._

"Momoi-_san_, kau dipanggil."

Suara berat itu membuat dua gadis yang tengah menikmati waktu mereka agak terganggu. Namun, ketika melihat siapa sosok yang tengah mengganggu perbincangan mereka, Kuroko terpaku.

"Ah, Akashi-_kun_, dasar pengganggu!"

"Apaan, sih. Aku hanya menjalankan tugas dari guru, Momoibaka."

Momoi mendengus, kemudian bangkit dan menepuk bahu Kuroko. "Tunggu aku, ya! Jangan kemana-mana!" Kuroko tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk paham.

Ketika berpapasan dengan Akashi, Momoi mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang membuat Akashi mendengus. Apa-apaan dengan kedipan mata aneh itu?

Sekarang, tanpa Momoi.

Hanya Akashi dan Kuroko. Seijuuro dan Tetsuya.

Akashi tak memilih untuk duduk di samping Kuroko, melainkan menuju pagar atap sekolah dan berdiri di depannya. "Tetsuya."

Kuroko menatap Akashi. Pemuda itu memberi arahan agar Kuroko mendekatinya. Ketika itu, Akashi mengarahkan gadis mungil itu pada suatu titik yang membuat Kuroko terpaku. "Lihat. Kita tinggi sekali," ucap Akashi dengan angkuhnya, yang membuat Kuroko mengalihkan tatapannya pada Akashi.

Kuroko menatap ke bawah.

SMU Rakuzan memang memiliki jumlah lantai yang sama seperti sekolah lainnya, tapi memiliki tinggi tembok yang bisa dibilang cukup agung. Jangan heran, kenapa SMU Rakuzan selalu menjadi penarik perhatian bagi para kaum orang-orang bertubuh tinggi yang selalu kesusahan bersekolah di lantai yang terlalu minim luasnya.

Detik selanjutnya, ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari lantai tinggi itu. Ia menulis sesuatu di halaman buku mungilnya, yang membuat Akashi terdiam ketika membacanya.

'_Tingginya sama dengan tinggi jurang tempat aku jatuh.'_

"Kau kecelakaan dan jatuh ke jurang?" Kuroko mengangguk.

Akashi memandang Kuroko tak percaya. Bahkan, Kuroko seakan hanya seorang gadis kecil yang tak pernah mengalami apa-apa. "Kenapa kau bisa tetap hi–ma-maksudku, kebanyakan orang akan ma–"

'_Itu keajaiban yang hebat kan, Sei-kun? Makanya aku mencoba untuk mensyukuri kebisuanku ini!'_

Akashi terpaku. Ia menatap Kuroko. Senyum manis yang setia menghias wajah cantik itu membuat Akashi tak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi. Jadi, itulah kenapa Kuroko begitu sering tersenyum… Kenapa Kuroko tak mau ambil pusing dengan _bully _yang kerap dihadapinya dari seluruh anak sekelasnya.

**~o0o~**

"_**Pokoknya, habis pulang, Akashi-kun harus minta maaf sama Kuroko-chan!" suara manja yang penuh harap itu memaksa Akashi untuk terus menunduk dengan wajah kesal. Ia mulai muak dengan sikap Momoi, namun juga terkadang membenarkan ucapan gadis yang kekanak-kanakan itu. Gadis itu menghentakkan kedua kakinya di atas lantai. "Kuroko-chan terlalu baik untuk disakiti, Akashi-kun!" bela Momoi.**_

"_**Kenapa tidak kau saja?"**_

_**Momoi terdiam.**_

"_**Kau begitu membela Tetsuya. Harusnya kau melindunginya dariku, aku hanya bisa menyakitinya, kan?" Akashi mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Momoi dengan tatapan menantangnya.**_

_**Momoi bungkam. **_

_**Ah, benar. Ia sama sekali belum mengatakan hal itu pada Akashi. Akashi sama sekali tak tahu menahu soal itu. Pantas saja Akashi bertingkah begitu. Ah, Momoi bodoh sekali.**_

"_**Kuroko-chan… Kuroko-chan menyukaimu sejak dulu, Akashi-kun."**_

"…"

_**Momoi memain-mainkan jari-jemarinya. "Ak-aku tahu ini sudah melanggar janjinya, untuk tidak bilang ini padamu. Tapi, aku sudah kelewat capek melihatmu yang tak peka sama sekali! Padahal, Kuroko-chan selalu baik padamu, masa kau tak sadar kalau kau disukainya?"**_

'_**Aku tahu…'**_

"_**Kuroko-chan terlalu pemalu, ia tak mau mengatakannya sekali pun padamu. Kadang aku berpikir, apa Kuroko-chan tidak salah pilih orang? Kau bahkan tak pernah melakukan apa pun yang membuatnya menyukaimu, Akashi-kun!"**_

'_**Kau tak menyadarinya, Momoibaka…'**_

"_**Aku selalu memaksa Kuroko-chan untuk melupakanmu, tapi sampai sekarang ia tak bisa! Huh, aku heran, kau pakai pelet apa sih, untuk memancing Kuroko-chan? Aku tak mau kau memain-mainkan perasaannya! Kuroko-chan bukan mainanmu, Akashi yang Begitu Populer!"**_

'_**Gah. Aku bosan mendengar kalimat itu…'**_

_**Akashi mendekati Momoi, menatapnya dengan serius. "Lalu, aku harus apa?"**_

"_**Cobalah bangkitkan semangat Kuroko-chan! Kau tahu? Dia begitu senang masuk SMU Rakuzan, karena akan bertemu lagi dengan Akashi-kun!"**_

_**Akashi menghela napas. "Katakan caranya."**_

_**Momoi berpikir sejenak, yang membuat Akashi mau tak mau harus rela menunggu ratu manja itu berpikir keras. Tak lama kemudian, ia menjentikkan jarinya. "Nah, begini!"**_

**~o0o~**

"Maaf."

Gadis beriris biru muda itu terdiam mendengar penuturan maaf dari pemuda di sampingnya. Ia menatap pemuda itu heran, yang disambut Akashi dengan tatapan sendunya. Melihat ekspresi lugu dan super polos Kuroko, membuatnya menahan napas sejenak. Harusnya ia tak membuat gadis itu sakit hati.

"Tadi… aku hanya asal bicara. Aku melakukannya atas kemauanku sendiri, tapi malah bilang yang tidak-tidak."

Gadis kecil itu semakin bingung. Ia mengangkat bahu dan tangannya dengan ekspresi bingung, yang membuat Akashi frustasi. "Aku tadi bilang mendekatimu hanya karena suruhan Momoi."

Kuroko bergeming. Ia mengangguk-angguk paham, kemudian mengibas-kibaskan tangannya di hadapan Akashi seraya tersenyum kecil. Seolah berkata, _'tenang-aku-tak-memikirkannya-kok'_.

Gadis itu menulis sesuatu di lembaran buku mungilnya. Lumayan panjang, dan membuat Akashi mulai penasaran akan apa yang ditulis gadis manis itu.

Ketika kertas itu dilayangkan padanya, Akashi terdiam seribu bahasa.

'_Maaf, kalau selama ini Sei-kun tak suka dengan sikapku. Aku sendiri tak mau harus bisu begini. Tapi, Tuhan pasti punya rencana untukku. Aku tahu, pasti diam-diam Sei-kun menyimpan rasa jijik padaku yang tak sama dengan yang lainnya. Aku akan mencoba menjauh kalau Sei-kun meminta, hehehe sekali lagi maafkan Tetsuya, ya.'_

Akashi mendengus. "Kemarikan," perintahnya, seraya menatap buku mungil dan pensil Kuroko.

Ketika mengambilnya, Akashi menuliskan sesuatu yang membuat Kuroko keheranan. Akashi punya mulut yang begitu pandai meluncurkan kata-kata, kenapa harus menulis seperti Kuroko?

'_Kalau begitu, aku akan menjadi sepertimu. Sekarang, ada dua, kan? Kau tak merasa sendirian.'_

Kuroko terpaku.

_Sret. Sret. _Lagi-lagi Akashi menyampaikan sesuatu lewat halaman buku mungil Kuroko.

'_Terima kasih sudah menyukaiku sejak dulu. Momoibaka sudah banyak mengatakan itu padaku.'_

Mendadak, rona merah langsung membanjiri pipi ranum Kuroko. Hal itu membuat Akashi terkekeh geli.

'_Sampai sekarang, kau masih sangat lucu dengan ekspresi begitu.'_

Semakin merahlah pipi gadis bersurai biru muda itu.

Akashi berpikir sejenak, kemudian menuliskan suatu kalimat di atas halaman terakhir yang ia torehkan.

Dengan keberanian yang muncul entah darimana, ia menyerahkan kertas itu pada Kuroko.

'_Aku juga mulai menyukaimu, sejak berada di perpustakaan. Haha, konyol sekali.'_

Kuroko tersenyum kecil. Matanya memanas, namun cepat-cepat ia mengangkat wajahnya tinggi-tinggi agar air matanya tak kunjung turun. Tak lama kemudian, ia tersenyum manis pada Akashi. Ia menulis sesuatu di halaman buku mungilnya, dan melipatnya sekecil mungkin. "Kenapa kau lipat?"

Kuroko segera memberikan kertas itu pada Akashi.

'_Terima kasih untuk menyukaiku.'_

Akashi tersenyum. Senyum menawan yang membuat pipi Kuroko merona. Senyum menawan yang jarang diperlihatkannya pada siapa pun.

Senyum yang untuk kedua kalinya membuat Kuroko jatuh hati pada pangeran psikopat itu.

**~o0o~**

"_**Bento?"**_

"_**Hm!"**_

_**Gadis kecil itu menyengir, seraya mengangkat sebuah bungkus kain berwarna merah tua di hadapan gadis bersurai merah muda yang tengah menikmati bentonya. Ia menatap bento merah tua itu dengan senyum manisnya. "Aku tak tahu, apa Sei-kun akan menerimanya, makanya akan kuberikan diam-diam! Hihihi…"**_

_**Mendadak, mulut Momoi mengerucut mendengar ucapan sahabatnya. "Kok gitu sih, Kuroko-chan? Nggak, dong! Harus diberikan secara langsung!" seru Momoi tegas. **_

_**Kuroko segera menempelkan telunjuknya di bibirnya. "A-ano… jangan terlalu berisik," bisik Kuroko dengan wajah malu, ketika menyadari beberapa pasang mata mulai melirik mereka. Yang tahu bahwa ia menyukai Akashi hanya Momoi seorang, ia tak mau ada orang lain yang mengetahuinya. **_

_**Ketika kondisi kelas mulai sepi, diam-diam Kuroko berjalan menuju meja Akashi. Ia membuka tutup meja Akashi, dan meletakkan bento berbungkus kain merah muda itu di dalamnya. Ia tersenyum puas, seraya berharap semoga Akashi bisa menyadari bento tersebut.**_

_**Tanpa menyadari akan sosok beriris heterokromik yang tengah mengintipnya dari balik jendela.**_

"_**Kurokocchi! Ayo kita pulang!" seru seorang pemuda berambut biru seraya menepuk pelan pundak Kuroko. Gadis itu segera mengenakan tasnya, seraya sesekali melirik Akashi yang masih duduk di mejanya. Melihat dari perilaku Akashi yang sama sekali tak membuka mejanya, pasti Akashi tak tahu bahwa Kuroko menyelipkan bento buatannya untuk pemuda itu.**_

"_**Eh, Kurokocchi–"**_

_**BUAG!**_

_**Saking seriusnya memperhatikan Akashi, gadis mungil itu sampai tak sadar akan tembok tebal yang kini menghantam wajahnya. Ia mengaduh kencang, yang membuat beberapa orang tertawa kecil melihatnya. "Aduh, makanya lihat-lihat kalau mau jalan-ssu!" seru Kise menahan malu, seraya tertawa kecil melihat jidat Kuroko yang memerah.**_

_**Kuroko memandang jidatnya dengan kesal. "Ah, Kise-kun nggak bilang kalau ada tembok!"**_

"_**Sudah kuperingati, tapi keburu kena! Hahaha!"**_

"_**HUH!"**_

_**Seorang pemuda berambut merah, yang terus duduk di mejanya, menyadari bahwa kehadiran beberapa murid mulai memudar yang kini menyisakan dirinya seorang.**_

_**Ia menghela napas, kemudian membuka tutup mejanya.**_

_**Sebuah bento berbungkus kain merah tua itu masih tersimpan rapi di dalamnya. Ia mengambilnya, kemudian membukanya.**_

'_**Untung aku belum sempat beli makan…'**_

_**Sebuah bento yang menggiurkan. Sayang sekali, sudah dingin. Akashi mengambil sepasang sumpit di atas kotak bento itu, kemudian berdoa sejenak. "Itadakimasu," ucapnya santai, seraya memasukkan bento itu ke mulutnya. **_

_**Ia terdiam sejenak. Kunyahannya ia perlambat.**_

'_**Enak sekali…'**_

_**Ia terus mengunyah-kunyah-kunyah, hingga akhirnya habis.**_

_**Ketika memandang kotak bento yang kosong itu, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.**_

'_**Tapi aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih padanya…'**_

**~o0o~**

"_Arigatou ne_, Kuroko…"

.

.

FIN.

.

A/N:

Wuaaaaat apaan iniiiiii D'''''X

Kekekeke~ Ini cuma wujud galauku karena ditinggal pacar/? gak deng, gatau, lagi galau aja, yaudah ditulis deh/?

Aku nggak ngerti ini fanfic genre apaan, gaje banget=="

Mana ngegantung lagi wkwkwk

Lagian aku bete, gaada kerjaan selama mau us, yaudah aku cerita aja. Hohoho/? (merasa bangga padahal ceritanya abal #dibakar)

Sooooooo, mind to review, minna? :)


End file.
